1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a treatment system including one pair of grasping members which apply thermal energy to a grasped living tissue and an actuation method for the treatment system.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2009/076506 discloses a treatment system including one pair of grasping members which apply high-frequency power energy and thermal energy to a grasped living tissue, a high-frequency power source which outputs high-frequency power for applying high-frequency power energy, a power source for heat generation which outputs power for heat generation for applying thermal energy, and a control section which controls the high-frequency power source and the power source for heat generation for switching between application of high-frequency power energy and application of thermal energy.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2009/0248002 discloses a treatment system which first applies high-frequency power energy to a living tissue and then starts application of thermal energy. High-frequency power energy acts to release intracellular components including polymer compounds typified by protein by destroying cell membranes in a living tissue and make the intracellular components uniformed with extracellular components typified by collagen. Such uniforming of a living tissue promotes joining of a living tissue through subsequent application of thermal energy.
For application of thermal energy, a process is known of raising temperature of a heating element to a predetermined temperature on the basis of a sensed temperature and then performing constant temperature control so as to hold the temperature at the predetermined temperature.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2005/0222560 discloses a treatment instrument which performs temperature control by intermittently applying thermal energy, i.e., outputting power for heat generation.